The Life Light, Kingdom
by Serin-Kiba-Cheza
Summary: Magical, and mystical. A story of wounder, that you have never would guessed of how damaging and devistating and earthquake could be until now. A story full of light and adventure. Please R&R!!!! please it would really help. And its a really good story!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Life Light, Fearie Kingdom  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
A long time ago there were a gang of fearies that lived in Life Light; The fearie Kingdom. The gang was called light force, and they had a great reputation for the great they had done around the Kingdom. But one day everything didn't go as the Light Force had planned. They were near one of the portals that separated the world of man with the fearie kingdom. There had been a big earthquake that had shook the mountain, thus making the rock start to rumble down the mountainside. This made the whole gang jump backwards, falling through the portal! The earthquake made all the portals to be blocked off. And the adventures began. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The sun was beating down of the west side of the island and it was the same old, same old for Sheena. Sheena and her friends were vacationing with their families that took them in, and they just happened to be vacationing in the same place this summer.  
Sheena sighed and she called back to her step mom, "I'm going to the beach!" and her step mom yells back to her "ok!" When she reached the beach she spread out her towel and sat down in the bright warm sun. All of her friends, unfortunately, were off having so called *bonding time* with their foster families.  
The beach was busy at this time a day. Sheena opened up her book that she had with her, but she didn't start to read it. Sheena looked over at the lifeguard that was on duty today, the guy closest to her was a strong, great tanned guy. But she had and never will, gone after guys, nope, their was something different/strange about him. Through her eyes she could see a strong silver glow coming from him, like when she was her faerie self.  
Sheena looked back at her book quickly, making her long brown hair fall, covering her face, when the guy looked her way.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mark sat in the hot sun on his post, looking out at the sea, and the people out on the beach. He spotted a girl to the right of him; she had quickly looked at her book, her hair veiling her face. He cocked his head to the side wondering why she was looking at him so. He shook his head, that's crazy; she's probably just one of those lifeguard groups that always goggle over us.  
  
************************************ 


	3. Chaptor 2

Disclaimer: I own all characters and the story line, and plot. I got the idea from a book, and Card captors, so please don't sew!! I know I forgot it in the first chapter. (  
  
Chapter 2 (  
  
The Silver Wolf gang leader looked back at his men and said, "look, a girl wants to fight me!" then he started to laugh, all of his gang laughed along with him. He put up his hand and they all stopped. "Come on quit joking around and send out one of your guys so I can just beat him up." Meanwhile Mark was just standing still, shocked at what was happening.  
Ariel looked at him hard, then she turned towards her part of her gang and said, "Go protect him!" and pointed to Mark. Mark kept his eyes on Ariel as the four surrounded him. Ariel turned back to Bone and took up a fighting stance. One of her guys smiled and said "I wouldn't want to be you right now!" Bone quirked a smile and motioned his men back, then too got into his fighting stance, which almost made Ariel laugh. She thought he looked like a flamingo on one leg. It was Bone that charged first, trying to punch Ariel in the face; all she did was take one quick step to the right, and he went flying by. There was a gasp from his gang; he usually never misses on his first punch.  
Bone stopped and turned back towards Ariel, his face red with anger. Once again he charged towards her, aiming for her face again. Ariel once again just quickly stepped to the side, and with very hard jab of the elbow in his ribs, made him collapse. He quickly got up with a hand on the spot that she had jabbed him. He looked furious, Ariel took a step forward, and Bone took a few steps back, and then he turned to his gang and yelled, "move out!" then mumbled as they were walking away "Damn it! I think my ribs are broken!"  
After they were out of sight Ariel calmly, with a strait face, turned, and walked slowly towards Mark and the group. When she got there the group split to let her address Mark, and stood, two on either side of her. Mark looked nervously and fearfully at the girl in front of him. Ariel saw, and smiled at him, then she said to him "Hi Mark. My name is Ariel." Then held out her hand to him as if they were no fight and they were just meeting. Mark shook her hand, a bit more relaxed, and asked her a question "how do you know my name?" "Oh I just heard it from one of your friends." Replied Ariel. "Here I'll fill you in, in why we saved you from those nasty guys, and just to tell you, we usually never show ourselves like that, so you are lucky." Mark nodded in agreement and in amazement.  
Ariel started from the very beginning, and when she was finished Marks jaw was hanging open, Ariel smiled, reached over and closed it. Mark smiled back and Ariel asked him "Is everything ok? Do you have at least part of your memory back?" Marks eyes sparkled and he replied by saying "Actually I think I remember everything." Ariel's eyes brightened and sparkled too, the others yipped happily, and joyfully flounced around. They saw that it was getting late and said goodbye to Mark and Ariel, leaving them together.  
Mark took Ariel's hand in his, and a flash image came to her. She and Mark were lovers before they got locked into the human world, and Mark and two others losing their memories. She smiled lovingly up at him and he leaned down, giving her a sweat, long kiss. Mark walked her home and said goodbye, and that he'll see her tomorrow. Then mark himself walked back to his cabin, and went to bed dreaming of Ariel and the old times. Mark felt like he never had slept so well in his life.  
  
:::: I am having a writer's block, please, please help me out. Then I can write more chapters!!! ::::: ( 


End file.
